Always With You
by serahrose
Summary: SEQUEL TO "The Only Love", although you could probably pick up the plot without reading that. After two weeks apart, Inuyasha and Kagome finally realize how much they mean to each other. Songfic based on the song "At Your Side" by The Corrs. r&r, please.
1. Silent Messages

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inuyasha series, or to the song "At Your Side" by The Corrs.**

**Chapter 1** - Silent Messages

Kagome's eyes snapped open at the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach to shut it off. Once that task was completed, she rolled onto her back once again and stared up at the ceiling, not really seeing it.

For two weeks now, she had been back in her own era, and for two weeks her mind and her heart had not stopped racing. _Am I doing the right thing?_ she had asked herself continually. She couldn't help wondering if her decision to leave the feudal era so she could come home and give her life some serious thought was the correct one. Going through the motions of everyday life, at home and at school, were difficult now. Her friend's problems and constant gossip about nothing in particular didn't really interest Kagome anymore. Not in the way they used to, anyway. She was so far behind in her schoolwork, as well, that she knew it was pointless to try to catch up this year.

What really got to Kagome, though, was the fact that some of the things Inuyasha had said to her before she'd fallen into the well in the feudal era two weeks before were still playing over and over in her mind: _How could you think about going back, Kagome? Don't I mean more to you than that?_ he'd asked her, as well as, _I rushed back here. I never saw Kikyo. Something told me I needed to be with you. I always do!_ Those words kept echoing through her troubled, over-extended mind. Had Inuyasha really not seen Kikyo that night? Had he meant what he'd said?

Kagome sighed and got out of bed, stretching her arms as she stood up. _Wherever you are, Inuyasha_, she thought, _I hope you're all right. I don't know if you were telling me the truth or what I'm going to do, but I do know that I love you._

* * *

Standing alone on a grassy riverbank in the early hours of the morning, Inuyasha was kneading his forehead to nurse the pain throbbing there. This pain had been with him off and on every day since he had returned alone from Kagome's era. He'd barely spoken a word to anyone since he had come back and only answered questions directed at him with clipped one or two word answers.

"Inuyasha," Miroku had asked him as he had walked into the house where their group had been visiting with Kaede, "Where's Kagome? Is she all right?"

A knot had formed in Inuyasha's stomach as he said, "She's fine" and walked over to a shadowy corner of the room to sleep before their talking woke Sango, Shippo, Kaede and Kirara.

Miroku, however, hadn't been satisfied with that answer. "Well, where is she?" he had asked. Inuyasha had shut his eyes, crossed his arms and tried his best to pretend to be asleep. Miroku wasn't fooled but had decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to question Inuyasha any further.

Now, two weeks later, things were much the same. Inuyasha kept to himself as the group travelled along the countryside and no one spoke to him unless it was necessary. Kagome still hadn't returned from wherever she was, but Sango, Miroku and Shippo had given up on trying to get details out of Inuyasha, who was clearly more upset than he'd ever been before.

Picking up a few blades of grass and throwing them into the water, Inuyasha miserably asked himself the same question he'd been repeating over and over ever since he had sat alone in the dark at Kagome's well: _What the heck have I done?_

Hating himself, Inuyasha kicked the ground and let out a cry that woke his friends who were sleeping under a tree nearby. Sango looked at Miroku as though begging him with her eyes to talk to Inuyasha, but Miroku shook his head. He knew it wouldn't do any good.

Inuyasha sat on the ground and closed his eyes as an image of Kagome's face appeared in his mind. _Kagome_, he thought, _I wish you'd have listened to me. I miss you. I need you here!_


	2. The Way it Has to Be

**Chapter 2** - The Way it Has to Be

Another day had ended. As the school bell rang, signalling the end of classes, Kagome and her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayume headed out of the building and onto the street. The other three girls were chatting animatedly behind Kagome, who was walking a foot or two ahead of them. She couldn't even hear what they were saying.

_I don't belong here!_ Kagome said to herself. _This isn't my world anymore. __Whether or not what Inuyasha told me was true, I need to be with him..._

"I have to go back!" she cried aloud, causing her friends to stop talking. She felt blood rush to her cheeks and she spun around, heartily embarrassed. Yuka, Eri and Ayume had met Inuyasha before, but they still didn't know he lived 500 years in the past! _Oops._

"Go back where, Kagome?" Yuka asked, clearly confused.

Kagome let out a nervous laugh. "Um...back home!" she semi-lied. "Sorry girls, I just thought of something I have to do. I'll catch you later!" With a wave and a smile, she took off running, her backpack bouncing up and down on her back as she went. _I might be making the wrong decision, _she thought_, but it's still a better decision than it would be to stay here. I'd be happier with Inuyasha, watching him and Kikyo together, than here without him at all. That's just the way it has to be._

_**When the daylight's gone and you're on your own,**_

_**And you need a friend just to be around,**_

_**I will comfort you, I will take your hand,**_

_**And I'll pull you through, I will understand.**_

* * *

Inuyasha knew this was stupid. He knew that waiting around, hoping that Kagome would return when she probably never would, was ridiculous. Saying goodbye to his friends, Inuyasha took off in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. He had to go and bring Kagome back.

_**If life's standing still and your soul's confused,**_

_**And you cannot find what road to choose,**_

_**If you make mistakes,**_

_**You can't let me down.**_

_**I will still believe -**_

_**I will turn around.**_


	3. Identical Thoughts

**Chapter 3** - Identical Thoughts

Kagome poked her head inside the house long enough to tell her mother, her grandfather and Sota that she was leaving again, and kept walking. It felt as though time was slowing down as she approached the sliding door which concealed the Bone Eater's Well: the well which had changed her life, and Inuyasha's, so drastically; the well which had brought them together; the well which was the only thing separating their worlds.

She knew she was probably setting herself up for more heartache and frustration. She knew it was stupid to go back. But above all, she knew she loved Inuyasha with all her heart and that, she finally realized, meant more to her than any petty stunt Inuyasha might pull in the future.

Throwing aside the door, Kagome took the steps two at a time and was just about to jump into the well -

When Inuyasha popped out of it.

* * *

He lost his footing on the jump and with a small cry of surprise, fell toward Kagome. She stretched out her arms to catch him and he fell softly against her chest. For one silent moment they remained that way, each one too surprised to see the other to say anything. Then Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and embraced her. Tears formed in the corners of Kagome's eyes and she hugged him more tightly.

"I'm so sorry." the two of them whispered simultaneously, then looked at each other and smiled.

_**I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry.**_

_**Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry.**_

_**I'll be at your side**_

_**If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn, **_

_**I'll be at your side.**_

"Why did you come back?" Kagome asked, "I was so horrible to you before."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I told you before, Kagome," he said softly, "I need to be with you. Always have." He leaned toward her at that moment and gently kissed her, hoping that, with the kiss, he could tell her everything he'd wished he could tell her before, and everything he'd thought about since she'd left.

She was hoping to tell him exactly the same things.

_**I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry.**_

_**Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry.**_

_**I'll be at your side**_

_**If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go, 'cause I'm right here.**_

_**I'll be by your side, I'll be right there for you.**_

* * *

"Now, Kagome," Inuyasha said once their kiss had ended, "will you come back with me?"

Kagome smiled and took his hand. She chuckled and asked him, "What do you think I'm doing in here, Inuyasha?" as she jumped into the well, Inuyasha following immediately behind her.

_**When the daylight's gone and you're on your own,**_

_**And you need a friend just to be around,**_

_**I will comfort you, I will take your hand,**_

_**And I'll pull you through, I will understand.**_

_**And you know that **__**I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry.**_

_**Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry.**_

_**I'll be at your side**_

_**If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn, **_

_**I'll be at your side.**_

_**If life's standing still and your soul's confused,**_

_**And you cannot find what road to choose,**_

_**If you make mistakes,**_

_**You can't let me down.**_

_**I will still believe; **__**I will turn around.**_

_**And you know that **__**I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry.**_

_**Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry.**_

_**I'll be at your side**_

_**If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn, **_

_**I'll be at your side.**_

_**I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry.**_

_**Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry.**_

_**I'll be at your side**_

_**If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go, 'cause I'm right here.**_

_**I'll be by your side, I'll be right there for you.**_


End file.
